


Centaurs Take Prisoners

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa/female, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Other, futa/male, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A hunting party comes into the centaurs' homeland, just to find their old comrade without arms, or legs, and happily getting bred from futa and male horse cock.





	Centaurs Take Prisoners

“Okay, so let’s get our stories straight right now.”

           “What do you mean ‘stories’? We’re just hunting…right?”

           “Yes, we are you dolt!”

           “Okay okay, that’s enough, just calm down.” The ever knowing conscience of the group stepped in, at a perfect time too. “We’re just getting stories straight because the land we’re going in is rather…precarious.”

           “You mean the land of Centaurs?” The youngest, and newest, of the group asked curiously, they had never been there. “I thought Centaurs were like other races, save of course like…the half horse body.”

           “They are, but the parts of their culture we need to worry about is rather…dangerous, especially to a greenhorn like you.” They all giggled, causing the young hunter to pout.

           “Don’t worry, we’re just poking fun. But back to the matter at hand, we do need to be careful while hunting here.”

           The leader of the group nodded, “Exactly. So first off: make sure, whatever you’re shooting at, be sure its not a centaur. Too many people have been killed for making that mistake.” They all laughed slightly, but only slightly, the tales were all true, and centaurs weren’t known to be…forgiving.

           They talked in hushed tones for a bit, then finally set off for their hunt. Travelling through Centaur territory wasn’t exactly hard, there were many trails to follow, trouble was, these were often littered with centaurs. Today however, for whatever reason, not a single centaur was seen…anywhere.

           “I’m not the only one that finds this odd am I?”

           “Quiet. Lets not spit in the face of good fortune…wait, what’s that sound?” The subtle sounds carried on the wind, barely audible, and yet, they were there. “Stay low and follow me, don’t make a sound.”

           They followed without question, staying low and heading upwind. They found themselves on a small hill, and looking over made them gasp, almost loud enough to be heard. It was a centaur village, not too surprising, but what was surprising was the shear number of centaurs, all surrounding a central point of focus.

           “Is that…”

           “Yeah, the other hunting party we ran into almost a week ago.”

           “What did they do to them?” The question had a rather obvious answer, the party of about five people, were now breeding slaves. Their arms and legs removed, replaced with odd caps with rings, suspended from wooden structures.

           “They’re breeding slaves…” They all just sat there, watching in awe as the party was bred by centaurs, males and futas alike. “How can they take cocks that big?”

           It was certainly a question that no one really cared to answer. In one slave, a large male centaur was rutting a rather effeminate elf like he wasn’t even a living being. His stomach bulging obscenely with each thrust. The centaur grunted with pleasure, and the elf…was howling in a mix of pain and pleasure. He obviously didn’t know which feeling took precedence, because they were both so prevalent.

           Not far from him, a centaur couple was having their way with an orcish woman, in an…seemingly impossible display. One of the centaurs, a rather muscular futa, was underneath the orc, while the other, a futa as well, but with less muscle and a bit more fat, was behind her. Both were thrusting into the orcs pussy, her stomach far past what should have been the breaking point.

           Her eyes were rolled back, her mouth slack, drool dripping down her chin, she was broken. The centaurs didn’t care, to them, this orc, along with the whole party, were nothing more than sex toys, breeding slaves, property of the village.

           Then there was the most remarkable encounter. A lithe centaur boy, probably just came of age, was having his way with a human male, but the poor man was not prepared. As the boy thrusted in, his cock was coming out of his toy’s mouth. Easily the biggest centaur there, male or futa, he was biting his lip as he used the human as a literal cock-sleeve.

           “How…is that possible?” The question simply floated around, never even attempted to be answered. In fact, the party had actually been aroused by watching the slaves be bred, raped, or otherwise utterly abused by the centaurs.

           Some pulled out their cocks and were jerking, others had started thrusting fingers into their vaginas, all because of the encounter they were watching. As they watched, it seemed as if some universal force had made them all come close to the edge at the same time. The muscular centaur came first. Filling his elven toy so much that his stomach sank low enough to scrape the dirt, some cum shooting back out of his ass against his centaur’s balls.

           The two futas breeding the orc followed. They filled her up similarly, bulging the orc’s stomach till it almost ballooned around the centaur beneath her. They pulled out though, showering the three of them with ropes and ropes of thick, hot, milky white centaur cum.

           Then the boy came. His cock hilted in the human, as his cock shot off like a ballista. A single massive rope of cum shot out, hitting a centaur woman in the crowd surrounding them. She was shocked, but obviously impressed, she’d probably see to the boy personally after this was all done. He kept cumming though, massive ropes shooting off in rapid succession, like arrows loosed from a hundred quivers. He didn’t seem to have any limit to how much he could cum, and the village was loving it.

           The other centaurs, the ones breeding the other four members of the slaves, came as well, though nowhere near as interesting as their three counterparts. Though none of the centaurs came less than enough to make their slaves’ stomachs bulge out. It was remarkable that even the smallest centaur had enough cum to make anyone shiver in fear and delight.

           The group watching came as well, though none of them matched any sort of impressive load as the centaurs below. They fell back below the hilltop, catching their breaths as they looked to each other.

           “I think we should…move on.”

           “Could we maybe…just watch the next group…for a little bit?”

           “Why watch when you can join in?” They snapped their heads around to see a small group of centaurs staring down at them. A mix of men and futas, cocks standing proud and eyes filled with lust.

           “Why the hell not?”


End file.
